Siguelo negando
by Darcyi
Summary: Quien pensaría que la bestia se terminaría enamorando de caperucita.


De nuevo estas aquí frente a mí con esa mirada tan triste que detesto que tengas, sin embargo me molesta más ser yo quien provoca tus tristezas, simplemente soy un animal que hace lo que quiere cuando quiere sin importarle los demás, no sabes cuándo me gustaría saber porque no puedo tocar, porque mis sentimientos por ti no pueden ser considerados correctos, porque tuve que enamorarme de alguien a quien jamás voy a poder tocar, eres tan inocente que en ocasiones temo que la bestia que habita en mi surja y corrompa esa pureza la cual he intentado proteger.

-no te vayas loga, quédate conmigo este lugar es algo, tú me entiendes- me dices mientras intentas retenerme, sin embargo no es sano para ninguno de los dos permanecer más tiempo cerca del otro, sé que mi presencia solo te lastima y es lo que menos deseo.

-lo siento nena, es algo que debo hacer tu sabes que no puedo estar atado a un lugar por mucho tiempo- te digo mientras coloco tu mechón blanco tras tu oreja- Rogué volveré no tengas la menor duda- finalizo mientras abro la puerta dispuesto a marcharme sintiendo ese terrible vacío en mi interior, sin embargo lo nuestro es imposible, yo jamás me atrevería a tocarte no puedo ser tan bestia y mirarte como mujer, poseerte, hacerte mía y solo condenarte a un sinfín de dolor, no quiero que mueras como todos los que se quedan a mi lado.

Me marcho por quien sabe cuánto tiempo, viajo a lugares distintos cada día, amanezco en camas diferentes intentando sacarte de mi cabeza sin éxito alguno y al final ese deseo animal de tener se hace cada día más fuerte, se vuelve algo tan incontrolable que incluso el pensar en ti se vuelve un tormento.

-¿Qué pasa logan, en quien piensas?- pregunta la camarera con la que eh pasado la ultima semana

-nada que te incumba preciosa- le digo mientras me pongo mis vaqueros seguido de mis botas

-¿ te marchas?- pregunta ella mientras tomo mis cosas

- si- respondo mientras abro la puerta

-supongo que tienes a alguien cierto- dice ella

Yo solo me limito a salir de ese lugar y aventurarme de nuevo en busca de respuesta a tantas de mis preguntas, sin embargo aun cuando llego a esos lugares, aun cuando las respuestas de todo aquello que me agobia y convierte mis noches en una pesadilla, no son lo que necesito, el simple hecho de no verte un solo día mas se vuelve insoportable y entonces decido regresar.

-¡Logan!- de escuchar salir de tus labios mi nombre, por un momento me hace perder el control hasta que siento como me rodeas con tus brazos dándome la bienvenida, como siempre la primera eres tu- ha pasado tanto tiempo- me dices mientras nos separamos, lo cual me resulta molesto, si supieras todas las cosas que desearía hacer contigo, y entonces te miro ya no eres mas la chiquilla que deje hace un tiempo, sin previo aviso te has convertido en todo una mujer

-¿Cómo has estado?- te pregunto

-bien, hay alguien a quien quiero presentarte- me dices con ese brillo tan particular en tus ojos

-¿y quien es el?- pregunto de inmediato al ver al chiquillo que te toma la mano

-logan , él es Bobby , mi novio- en ese momento siento como el mundo se me viene abajo, tu la mujer de la cual estoy enamorado con locura tiene a alguien mas sin embargo debo morderme la lengua y apretar mis puños con fuerza para no matar a ese niñato que te ah apartado de mi lado

-mas te vale no hacerla llorar- le advierto

-no tengo esa intención – me dice el

La estadía en esa casa se vuelve tan insoportable, el hecho de tener que mirarla con ese tipo, abrazados, agarrados de la mano me enfurece, mi único consuelo es que estoy seguro no podrán ir mas allá debido a sus poderes.

-¿Qué pasa logan?, si alguien viera como estas observando a rogué juraría que estás enamorado- dice Scott siendo tan molesto como siempre

-no fastidies mallitas –le digo mientras intento desviar la mirada de donde se encuentra ella

-si tanto te gusta esa chica por que la dejaste- dice el mientras se cruza de brazos

-¿y a ti porque te importa tanto la vida de otros?- le digo algo molesto

-pongámoslo de esta manera, si ella te gusta dejaras jean en paz- dice mientras sonríe de lado

-tengo para las dos ¿lo sabes?- digo descaradamente borrando su sonrisa

-tu en realidad no la quieres solo es un acoston o me equivoco- me dices provocando mi ira

-no es como que esa chica fuera cualquiera- te digo un tanto enojado

-sin embargo ya no puede ser tuya cierto, porque esta con Bobby –

-solo cierra la boca Scott-

Después de aquello comienzo a cuestionarme en irme de la mansión de nuevo, el verte con ese chico es como veneno puro en mis venas, me quema y me hiere, entonces una noche mientras me encuentro en los alrededores del bosque te observo llorando, siento hervir la sangre y me acerco a ti

-hey, ¿Qué pasa nena?- te digo mientras me acerco y tu intentas ocultarte de mi

-l..logan que haces aquí- dices con tu voz temblorosa

-¿Qué ah pasado Rogué?- te cuestiono de inmediato mientras coloco mi mano en tu hombro y tu continuas dándome la espalda

-solo vete logan- me pides mientras intentas ahogar tu llando sin éxito

-hey nena que pasa, sabes que puedes contar conmigo- te digo intentando que me digas que pasa, te das la media vuelta y solo me abrazas mientras comienzas a llorar, por un momento me quedo estático sin saber cómo reaccionar, a los pocos segundos te rodeo entre mis brazos y espero hasta que finalmente tu llando comienza a cesar , acaricio tu espalda intentando tranquilizarte y entonces finalmente hablas

- esta tarde mientras buscaba a Bobby se suponía hoy me diría algo importante y es solo que….- haces una pausa muy larga y yo continuo acariciando tu espalda – el simplemente se enamoró de otra, él no puede estar a mi lado porque soy un monstruo soy alguien a quien no puede tocar- dices mientras rompes en llanto,

-No eres ningún monstruo entendiste ,no vuelvas a decirlo- aquello me duele porque se trata de ti no se qué decirte y eso me hace sentir tan impotente pero temo hacer o decir algo que te lastime aun mas, pasa no se cuánto tiempo pero sé que es lo suficientemente tarde

-Rogué, debería llevarte a tu habitación – te digo mientras te separo de mi, y finalmente observo tu rostro, tu nariz roja , tus ojos hinchados por tanto llorar tan lamentable

-me miro tan lamentable en este momento- dices mientras te limpias la nariz- pero tienes razón es tarde- dices mientras intentas caminar pero te fallan las piernas y alcanzo a sujetarte

-solo deja que te lleve – te digo mientras te sujeto en brazos, no me dices nada simplemente te quedas callada de nuevo hasta que llegamos a la mansión, todos parecen dormir y se escucha todo tan silencioso, subo las escaleras hasta tu habitación

-loga- dices mi nombre haciéndome parar en seco

-¿Qué pasa preciosa?-te pregunto mientras te observo

-¿puedes quedarte contigo esta noche?- preguntas , haciéndome dudar por un instante , sin embargo termino aceptando

-esta bien- te respondo dudando un poco- solo recuerda que tengo que irme antes de que todos despierten- tu asientes y entonces entramos a tu habitación, te recostó en la cama y me meto entre tus sabanas a tu lado, de inmediato dejas descansar tu cabeza en mi pecho y yo solo me limito a rodearte en mis brazos mientras escucho el sonido de tu llanto hasta que te quedas finalmente dormida, y es entonces cuando se que es tiempo de marcharme, te dejo sobre la cama intentando no despertarte y entonces me marcho de tu habitación.

-¿Qué hacías en su habitación?- preguntas serio

-no es lo que piensas Scott- te digo de inmediato- termino con el chico y al parecer no le fue muy bien – te sorprendes y miro que piensas por unos segundos algo

-logan solo ten más cuidado si alguno de los muchachos los ve

-si, si lo capto pueden crear un extraño rumor- digo molesto por ese interrogatorio

-pero sería divertido no crees, después de todo-

-cállate si no quieres morir- te digo mientras tu sonríes

-ya, ya lo capto adiós amargado- me dices cada quien se va a su recamaras

Los días comienzan a pasar y aun te escucho llorar en las noches, cuando te pregunto si te encuentras bien , solo me evades y me dedicas esa falsa sonrisa, se que aun estas dolida y eso me enfurece más.

-Marie , no puedes seguir así- te digo una noche mientras me cuelo a tu habitación

-logan, sabes que no me gusta que uses mi nombre- me dices molesta mientras me das la espalda

-no puedes seguir así por un chico, entiende estas deprimida acostada, dándome la espalda- te digo molesto

-¿Qué se supone que haga ,soy un monstruo no lo vez?, a parte no se que te hace pensar que toda esta situación es solo por Bobby- me dices mientras te sientas en la cama

-ya te eh dicho que no eres un monstruo y si no es por Bobby por que mas rogué no puedes seguir asi -

-Logan, no entiendes, no puedo tocar a nadie sin dejarlo al borde de un coma y estoy segura que aun cuando te lo explicara me despreciarias- dices desesperada mientras lagrimas se escapan de tus ojos, de nuevo no se qué decir- y tu, solo cuando yo más te necesitaba te fuiste, sabias que te amaba- dices enojada y entonces te percatas de lo que has dicho e intentas evadirme

-¿Qué acabas de decir rogué?- te pregunto incrédulo mientras me intentas dar la espalda, me siento a tu lado- hey nena, respóndeme- te suplico

-no lo hagas mas difícil, ya es lo bastante vergonzoso , es suficiente con vivir con este amor no correspondido – confiesas, entonces yo solo te tomo y te beso con desesperación después de todo esto no puede ser un pecado, te toma por sorpresa pero después me lo regresas, cuando nos separamos por falta de aire tus mejillas están sonrojadas y de inmediato tus ojos se llenan de agua- ¿lo vez?, estas sangrando- dices mientras tocas mis mejillas

-eso no me interesa- te digo mientras tomo tu mano y la beso- también sanan lo vez- me observas incrédula y me sonríes

-dime si esto es un sueño- dice

-no lo es- te respondo mientras de nuevo asalto tus labios tan desesperadamente,- no creo que pueda contenerme mas- te confieso cuando nos separamos por falta de aire

-entonces son lo hagas- me dices con las mejillas sonrojadas – te beso de nuevo y retiro cada prenda que me estorba, tu camisa, tus pantalones de dormir… todo hasta que finalmente llega el momento ….

-puede dolerte un poco- te confieso

-esta bien- dices tu- mientras sea contigo-

Solo me limito a besarte y poco a poco introduzco mi sexo en el tuyo y dejas escapar un quejido, se que te eh lastimado, me espero intentando que te acostumbres , trato de contener la bestia en mi interior y entonces poco a poco comienzo a moverme y finalmente comienzo a escuchar tus gemidos que son como música para mis oídos y …. Así termina nuestra noche.

A la mañana siguiente estas a mi lado , en mis brazos, yo cubierto de manchas de sangre y tu descansando, observo como abres tus ojos y me sonríes

-buenos días- me dices mientras me das un beso fugas en los labios- ¿estás bien?- dices mientras tocas las manchas

-creo que debería ser yo quien lo pregunte ¿no eh sido muy brusco?- pregunto mientras paso tu mechón blanco tras tu oreja

-estoy bien- sonríes mientras me respondes- de hecho mejor que nunca a tu lado logan-

*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*

-Logan dijiste que no te acercarías a la niña-

-Scott deja de joderme-

-eres un pedófilo- dice divertido Scott

-Ahora si te matare mallitas-

Fin


End file.
